


all i want for christmas is you

by flowerhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS ELA !!, Ordinary!Louis, Surprises, Winter, famous!harry, they have an adorable corgi puppy bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhes/pseuds/flowerhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before louis dozes off he mumbles to the little puppy engulfed in his arms, “looks like it’s just you and me this christmas pal”.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>the one where harry is filming a movie and can't make it home for christmas, and louis has to spend christmas all alone in their shared apartment in london, halfway across the world from harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> a christmas present to my best friend & soulmate !! love you lots !! 
> 
> also my first one shot !!

It was 11:54 p.m. when Louis looked at the clock. Just 6 minutes until his birthday, and he was at home all alone with Harry’s and his corgi puppy Bilbo. Unfortunately, due to a tight filming schedule, Harry wasn’t able to make it home to his boyfriend for Christmas, instead he was to spend it in his hotel room in Los Angeles, while Louis was in London.

Louis was invited by his family to Doncaster to spend Christmas with them, but he rejected the offer before even knowing Harry wouldn’t be able to make it home. After finding out he was going to be alone for Christmas, he didn’t tell his family anything, as it wouldn’t feel right going without Harry. 

Louis was sat on the couch in his and Harry’s apartment cuddling with a snoring Bilbo, watching some Christmas movie he’s seen about a million times. He looks at the time, exactly midnight. He says a happy birthday to himself, turns off the TV, and falls asleep under a warm and cozy Christmas themed blanket cuddling the cute little fluff ball that is Bilbo. 

Before Louis dozes off he mumbles to the little puppy engulfed in his arms, “looks like it’s just you and me this Christmas pal”.

What Louis didn’t know, was that while he was thinking about just how much he’d love to see the love of his life, Harry at that very moment was boarding onto a plane in Los Angeles to London. He had a 10 day break from work, so he got to spend Christmas and New Year’s with his beloved boyfriend.

Once Harry arrived at their shared apartment, it was the early morning, so he was extra quiet to not wake Louis up. 

When he walked into their living room, he had to try his best not to awe out loud, as what he saw was the most adorable sight he’s ever seen. There Louis was, sleeping peacefully, his lips slightly pouting, with the red and green fuzzy blanket covering him and the most adorable dog in the whole wide world sleeping right next to him.

He didn’t want to wake him up just yet, so he threw his suitcase and bag on the floor, gently setting down the present he made for Louis while in LA. Harry sat down on the love seat next to the couch Louis & Bilbo were sleeping on, and watched them sleep. 

After Harry sneezed a little too loudly, Bilbo woke up and started to fidget in Louis’ arms, wanting to greet Harry after not seeing him for so long. After about 10 seconds of Bilbo struggling to get out of Louis’s strong but soft arms, Louis awakens and weakens his grip of Bilbo.

Bilbo jumps off the couch frantically, and rushes to the love seat Harry’s sitting on. He starts whining as he can’t jump on the couch because he’s still too tiny, and at that moment Louis finally notices Harry. Just as Harry picks up Bilbo to greet him, Louis quickly gets up and jumps on top of Harry, giving him the biggest bear hug you could possibly imagine. 

They share a short but sweet and needy kiss, one that both of them had been dreaming about for what seemed like a lifetime.

The three of them sit on the tiny love seat engulfed in each others arms. Louis & Bilbo hadn’t seen Harry in almost 6 weeks (only over skype occasionally, but Harry always had a tight schedule so it was difficult to arrange anything), so they savored this moment as if it were their last. 

After Bilbo began squealing, Louis & Harry decided it was time to take him out on a walk. Louis was wearing a plain black t-shirt with some grey sweatpants, and put on some socks and his boots, along with his winter coat. Harry was still bundled up since arriving home, so now all there was left to do was to dress Bilbo up so the little puppy wouldn’t get cold. 

After putting a little red and green Christmas sweater and a leash on Bilbo, the three headed out for a peaceful morning stroll. Upon opening the front door to leave their apartment, they were greeted with what looked like an actual winter wonderland.

Before they started their walk, Harry gave Louis a kiss, and said in a low raspy voice,”Happy Birthday Lou.” Louis just gave him a soft smile and they began their walk.

It was snowing and there weren’t many people out on the street, just occasionally someone walking their dog passed by the couple in love, or a car drove by.

Louis couldn’t have imagined a better birthday than this. His plans were to lay on the couch all day eating frozen food and watching trashy television shows, but instead he gets to spend his birthday with the love of his life and their cute puppy. 

While Bilbo was digging into a large pile of snow, Louis and Harry smile at each other,”I love you so much Harry”, Harry smiles lovingly at him and replies,”I love you too Lou”.

After they arrived home, it was about 10 a.m., and Harry started making them both breakfast. Louis sat on the counter in the kitchen, and admired his boyfriend’s cooking. He missed watching and observing him doing regular everyday things.

They sat in silence eating bacon and eggs with some english breakfast tea. Bilbo was resting in his bed, tired after their long walk. 

After they finished breakfast, Harry called Louis into the living room to give him his birthday present. He handed Louis a gift wrapped with red wrapping paper, with ornaments all over it. Louis was eager to see what he received, so he quickly started ripping the wrapping paper. He started tearing up when he saw what Harry had got him.

In Louis’ hands was a scrapbook Harry had made for him, filled with pictures they’ve taken together over the years they’ve been together. There was a picture they took with Mickey Mouse when they went to Disneyland together for their one year anniversary of being together, pictures from the two last Christmas’ they spent together, first with the Styles’ and then with the Tomlinson’s. One of the last pictures Harry added into the scrapbook was taken 3 months ago when they got Bilbo. Harry had taken the picture without Louis knowing. On the photo, Louis is smiling while holding Bilbo in his arms, who was licking Louis’ face uncontrollably. 

Upon seeing just a small fragment of the scrapbook, Louis was full on sobbing, while Harry started to get emotional upon seeing tears (of joy) stream down his boyfriend’s face.

Louis pulled Harry into his arms and engulfed him into a hug. Louis started to kiss Harry, his hands cupping Harry’s face, while Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist. The kiss was sloppy, as both of their faces were wet with tears, but neither of them even cared, they were just so happy to be in each other’s arms again. As the kiss began heating up, Bilbo started barking at him. They stopped kissing and grinned at each other.

Later that day, Harry told Louis to relax as it was his birthday and he deserved a break. Harry made dinner for both him and Louis, and before calling for Louis, he lit candles and set them on the dining table, along with the homemade meal that had taken Harry ages to cook.

After eating, they went and cuddled, along with Bilbo of course, in their bed and watched a Christmas movie. They both began to fall asleep, and exchanged an “I love you” and a quick peck before falling asleep.

Louis hadn’t had expected the day to be so wonderful. He got to have a peaceful and relaxing day with the love of his life. It might just be the best birthday he’s ever had.

THE END


End file.
